All is Lost
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: Ok. So this is a One Shot Spoiler, for my sequel to, Journey to China! It's just something to give you all a little look at what is going to happen! So yeah. Enjoy! Note: I do not own, Kung Fu Panda. But man. HOW I WISH I DID!


**Hey all! Ok, I've got something new for you! This is a one shot, spoiler! It's going to be for my sequel to my story, Journey to China! I'd like to thank the TOTALLY AWESOME, Z Tiger, for his inspiration for this! I TOTALLY suggest that you check out his stories. They're AMAZING!  
****So yeah. I hope you all enjoy this. I plan on making MOST of this, part of a chapter in the new story! Some things will be changed or added at that point, because I can not do it just yet, without giving to much away. So yeah, please, read, **_**REVIEW**_**, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

_Hurt and Kidnapped!  
__(Unknowns POV)_

I wandered around town, happily. Everything was just wonderful! I continued to walk along, when I passed by an alleyway. I almost thought I heard someone in there. I stopped and slowly walked in.

I looked around, when all of a sudden. Someone leapt from the shadow's and grabbed me.

I screamed as loudly as I could. But whoever it was, covered my mouth with their big paw. Then they wrapped their other arm around _my _arms, pinning them to my body.

I tried to fight back, but didn't succeed very well. Then someone else walked out. I couldn't tell what type of animals these were. The new comer, walked over and grabbed my legs. Lifting them, and me, off the ground.

I tried to kick them, but they had a tight grip on my legs. Then they nodded to each other and dragged me further into the alleyway.

I continued to kick and scream. But my screams were muffled and there was no hope, that someone could hear them. The two continued to drag me into the alleyway.

Then I felt the first ones paw, begin to slip from around my mouth. I took this chance and bit down, as hard as I could, on his paw. He growled in pain and dropped me to the ground.

The back of my head, collided with the hard ground and I yelped in pain. I could still hear the first attacker growling.

The other one let go of my legs and ran over to the first one.

"That brat BIT ME!" the first one growled, in a deep voice.

Then he began to quickly advance towards me. I tried to get up and run, but I suddenly felt light headed.

'_No. Not now!' _I thought, as I grabbed my head.

Then I saw the first attacker, bend down and pick up something. The second one seemed like he was trying to stop him, but it wasn't working. I realized what he was doing, and leapt to my feet.

But the moment that I leapt to my feet, the first one, swung what was in his paw, and smashed it into the back of my head.

I fell to the ground, dazed. I laid there, trying not to pass out. I could head them talking quietly. Then I felt someone roll me on my side.

I looked up and saw a hooded figure. It was the second attacker. He grabbed my ankles and bound them, tightly together.

"I still don't see what good, this brat will be to us!" he said, in a low voice, but not as low as the first.

"You'll see soon. I've got plans!" the first one said.

The second one, shook his head, then moved on to my wrists. He laid a piece of rope down, then grabbed my wrists and laid them on top of the rope.

He bound the rope tightly around them, then he looked at me. He saw me staring at him. I could see he felt badly for me. I stared pleadingly at him. Hoping he would let me go.

But then someone grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and hauled me to my feet. I hung my head sadly. I looked up, once more at the second figure. Hoping I might have a chance, that he would let me go.

But he just turned away from me. I felt all hope was lost. I dropped my head back down and closed my eyes. And soon after, I passed out, from the hit to my head.

*A few hours later*

I slowly forced my eyes open, but quickly closed them again, when my head started to spin.

I opened them up again, ever so slowly, after a moment. I looked around. I was in the back of, some sort of wagon. And it was moving.

My ankles and wrists were still bound tightly together. I tried to call out, for someone to help me, but found that impossible. Someone had gagged me.

I looked around and tried to think of some why out of this mess. I looked down and saw my wrist were still in front of me. I slowly rolled over on my back, then I slowly sat up. I carefully grasped my claws around the gag and pulled it out of my mouth.

Then I let it hang loose around my neck. I growled, as I began to try and chew through the ropes. I was almost through them, when someone grabbed the gag from behind and pulled it up around my neck.

I gasped as I felt it tighten around my throat. I panicked, as I reached up and tried to pull it loose, from around my neck.

But it only tightened. I gasped for air, still trying to pull the gag loose. I could feel myself starting to fade.

I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Then after another moment of struggling, I dropped my paws to my sides and closed my eyes, as everything spun and my world went pitch black...

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUN! Haha! WHAT a way to end that, huh? Well, I hope you all liked my one shot! And if you ask me. I think I've been watching WAY to much, Criminal Minds! I mean, really. This just SCREAMED, Criminal Minds! But yeah. Tell me what you thought and if you have questions about the story, or any of my other stories. Please feel free to ask! So yeah. Please **_**REVIEW**_** and catch ya later!**


End file.
